Life Couldn't Be Better
by mione-ron-4ever
Summary: Hermione and Ron were married one month ago. It was a month before that, that the Trio graduated from Hogwarts. Voldemort is finally gone, defeated in their seventh year. Follow the lives of Ron and Hermione as they adjust to their new lives together.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron were just married one month ago and it was a month before that that the Trio graduated Hogwarts. Voldemort is finally gone and life couldn't be better. This is basically about Ron/Hermione's life together. I do not know how long this is going to be yet. I might write a sequel to this when I get to a certain point in the story. This is my first fanfic so _please _be kind. R&R, constructive criticism is welcome.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. All I own is the plot and the people you do not recognize._

**Chapter 1**

Hermione and Ron Weasley were married exactly one month ago today. Both of them had the best jobs they could ask for (Ron was the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and Hermione was a Healer at St. Mungos) and a wonderful apartmentjust outside of Diagon Alley. The war was over and Harry defeated Voldemort during their seventh year. Life couldn't get any better.

Hermione woke with her stomach churning on the day of her and Ron's one month anniversary. Hermione shot out of bed and raced down the hall to the bathroom. She made it just in time to throw up in the toilet. Feeling better Hermione walked into the kitchen to start some coffee for her and Ron. Hermione looked at the clock on the microwave. It was only 5:00 a.m. Deciding it was still too early to start breakfast Hermione walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down her body. _I wonder why I feel sick to my stomach. I _never_ get sick. _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione heard the bathroom door open and Ron call out to her groggily, "Why did you get up so early, Mione? S'only five."

Hermione stuck her head out the shower curtain. "I felt a little sick to my stomach so I went to take a shower. It seems to be helping."

Ron was immediately awake. "Wait a sec. You're sick? Are you all right? Well you can't go to work today if you're sick." Concern was evident in Ron's voice.

"Don't be silly, Ronald. I told you I felt a little sick but I am obviously fine now." No sooner than Hermione got the words out of her mouth she was hopping out of the shower to run to the toilet as another wave of nausea came over her. Ron grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her as Hermione was hunched over the toilet.

"Hermione, sweetie, you can't go to work if you're going to be puking all day." Ron calmly told Hermione as held her hair back and gently patted her back.

Hermione sank dejectedly onto the bathmat by the toilet and sighed. "I guess you're right I can't go to work looking like this." Hermione loved her job and was disappointed that she couldn't go to work but she was exhausted from having just been throwing up. So she let Ron help her to feet and let him lead her to their bedroom. As Ron helped Hermione get into her pajamas and get in bed a thought occurred to her, _Wait a second…I can't be! Can I? I need to talk to Ginny. _Hermione stayed in bed and tried to rest while Ron was getting ready for work. Half an hour later Ron left for work with a loud POP.

Hermione climbed out of bed slowly, feeling a lot better, and made her way down the hall to the small fire place in the living room. She picked up some Floo Powder from the pot, through it in the fire place, and stuck her head in.

"The Burrow!" **(A/N Ginny still lives at the Burrow because she is in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Its just the summer (August) that's why she is at the Burrow.) ** Hermione shouted closing her eyes tightly as she felt the familiar dizzy feeling come over her. When the spinning stopped Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in the Weasley's living room.

"Ginny?" Hermione called to the empty room. "Gin? Gin, are you there?" Hermione heard someone coming down the stairs and a second later Ginny appeared.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "What are you doing here? Its been so long since I've talked to you, a whole two weeks."

Hermione laughed, "I needed a second opinion on something so I thought I'd ask you."

"Okay. Wait a sec, why aren't you at work? Is something the matter? Are you sick? Cuz if you're sick you shouldn't be here. You should be in…"

"Whoa, Gin, slow down. Everything is fine. I was sick this morning but I'm fine now. I don't even think you could have called me sick. But do you think you could come over to mine and Ron's apartment today? That way I can get your opinion and we could even have lunch and go shopping,"

"Sure I can come over, Hermione. I'll be over in about an hour. Just give me a little while to get ready."

"Okay. See you then." Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and walked into her bedroom. Hermione pulled off her pajamas and picked out an outfit, a jean skirt and pink tank top. She put her outfit on the bed and went to put on her bra. When she tried to clasp the back she found it too tight.

_That's funny. This. Just. Fit. Yesterday, _Hermione thought between breaths as she struggled to clasp the back. After a few more minutes of struggling, Hermione put a simple Enlargement Charm on her bra. Finally getting it clasped, she put the rest of her clothes on and went into the kitchen.

It was seven-thirty and Hermione decided to make some breakfast while she waited for Ginny. She put her eggs and bacon on the table and poured herself some of the coffee Ron made before he left for work.

After she ate Hermione cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes with a wave of her wand. She was just putting the last plate up when she heard a POP. She glanced at the clock it was 8:30.

_Typical Ginny, right on time._ Hermione thought to herself with a smile as she walked into the living room. Sure enough Ginny was sitting on the couch in light green tank top and a pair of jean capris.

"Hey Gin," Hermione smiled as she sat down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Hey! So what's this big thing you want my opinion on?" Ginny asked Hermione eagerly.

"Oh, let's talk about that later. It's only 8:30 let's do some shopping and then lunch and then I'll ask you," Hermione said knowing that Ginny would not be able to wait until after lunch to find out the news.

"Hermione," Ginny whined, "Please tell, me I can't wait till after lunch."

Hermione laughed, "Calm down, Gin. I was just kidding, but I would like to go shopping and to lunch."

"Yes, I would too but what do you want my opinion on."

"I think I'm pregnant,"

"WHAT?! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be an aunt. When is it do? Does Ron know? Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Whoa, Ginny. I don't know if I'm pregnant or not I need to have a pregnancy test. That is why I wanted you to come over."

"Okay," Ginny said as she calmed down, "well, what are your symptoms?"

"Well, I was puking all morning. That's why I'm home. Ron didn't want me to go to work. I have been going to the bathroom more than usual. My bra didn't fit this morning so my breasts are getting bigger. And come to think of it I did miss my last two periods I just didn't think anything of it till this morning. I just thought it was stress from work or something like that."

"Well it sure sounds like your pregnant to me. Oh, I'm so excited. I'm gonna be an aunt."

"Ginny, we don't know if I'm pregnant or not," Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well then let's go to St. Mungos and get you a pregnancy test," Ginny said while dragging Hermione to the fire place.

Ginny reached in the pot, pulled out some Floo Powder, and threw it in the fireplace, shouting, "St. Mungos!" as she stepped into the emerald green flames.

Hermione stared at the spot where Ginny was just seconds before. Then, she too grabbed some Floo Powder out of the pot, threw it in the fireplace and stepped in the fireplace also shouting, "St. Mungos!"

For the second time that morning Hermione felt a dizzy sensation come over her as she traveled past the many fireplace grates. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the ground floor of St. Mungos.

"It took you long enough," Ginny said while tapping her feet on the tile floor and arms folded across her chest.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and practically dragged her over to the Welcome Witch's desk.

"We need a pregnancy test," Ginny demanded. The young Welcome Witch looked up startled from the Witch Weekly magazine she was reading while lazily twirling a strand of curly blond hair around her finger.

"Hermione," she exclaimed sounding surprised, "What are you doing here? Your husband owled earlier saying you wouldn't be coming in today. Said you were…"

"Did you not just here me? I said we need a pregnancy test," Ginny said angrily.

Hermione turned to Ginny saying, "It's alright Gin. It's not an emergency."

"I know," Ginny sighed, "I'm just excited." Ginny turned back to the Welcome Witch and mumbled an apology to her.

"Hey, Carrie," Hermione said now turning her attention back to the witch sitting behind the counter. "Like Ginny said we just need a pregnancy test."

"Alright, third floor, third corridor. Healer Jones will see you," Carrie told the girls. "Oh and congrats if you're pregnant."

"Thanks, Carrie. I'll hopefully see you at work tomorrow," Hermione waved as Ginny dragged her down a narrow corridor to a flight of stairs. Hermione and Ginny climbed the stairs all the way up to the third floor. When they reached the third floor Hermione led Ginny down to the third corridor and up to a desk with an elderly witch sitting behind it.

"Hello, Eloise," Hermione smiled at the witch, "Carrie told me to see Healer Jones for some testing."

"One minute," Eloise told the pair.

After a few minutes of waiting Eloise looked up from the papers she was looking at and said, "Healer Jones will see you now. Go down the hall and it's the last door on the left."

"Thank you, Eloise," Hermione told the witch kindly.

"Bit grim that one," Ginny said once they were out of earshot.

"Yes she's been this way ever since she got turned down for the job of Head Healer for this ward. You see, her family has been Head Healer of this ward for generations and she's kind of bitter that she didn't get to carry on that tradition. Here's the door."

Hermione knocked on the and after a few seconds a tall young man with brown hair opened the door.

"You must be Ms. Weasley. I'm Healer Jones. Come in, come in," Healer Jones said stepping aside to let Hermione in.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait out here," Healer Jones said to Ginny pointing to a chair just outside the door.

"Alright. Good luck, Hermione," Ginny said while sitting down and picking up the Daily Prophet off the nearby table.

Hermione stepped inside followed by Healer Jones.

"So, Ms. Weasley…"

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Alright Hermione. Eloise tells me you believe you're pregnant."

"That's correct."

"Okay we'll do a simple pregnancy test on you, but first I'm going to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"What is your full name? Age? Birth date? Height and weight?"

"My full name is Hermione Jane Granger Weasley. I'm eighteen. My birth date is September 19, 1979. I'm 5'2" and weigh 115 pounds."

"Very good," Healer Jones said while writing down everything Hermione said on a form.

"Now have you had any illnesses in the past six months? You haven't been sick lately?"

"No."

"Excellent. Has any one in either your husband's or your family had any serious medical problems? Cancer? Heart diseases?"

"Not that I know of."

After about another twenty minutes of questions Healer Jones said, "Well, it seems you and your husband are perfectly healthy. Now for the pregnancy test."

Healer Jones waved his wand conjuring up a long, padded table.

"Hermione please lay down up here."

Hermione laid down on the table and waited for Healer Jones instructions.

"This test will tell you three things. One, if you're pregnant. Two, how far along you are. And three, the due date. The test is simple and painless. I will point the tip of my wand on your lower abdomen and it will glow blue if you're pregnant and red if you're not. Then if you are pregnant after about two minutes a slip of paper will appear in my hands telling me the due date and how far along you are. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, need you to lift up your shirt so your stomach is showing and pull down your pants a bit so I can get to your lower abdomen."

Hermione lifted her shirt up and unbuttoned her pants. Healer Jones placed the tip of his wand on Hermione's stomach and mumbled something Hermione could not quite understand. Hermione felt a warm sensation travel all through her body. Healer Jones' wand suddenly glowed a blinding white and Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked out of the room and saw Ginny sitting in the chair now reading Witch Weekly. Ginny quickly looked up and saw Hermione walking out of the room with an upset look on her face.

**A/N This is my first fanfic so please be kind and review, constructive criticism is welcome. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update but Friday is my goal. R&R**

**If you have any questions please leave them in your review and I will answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you, chantelleeeberry, abercrombie 18, HermioneWeasleyFan, HerFathersJoy, AznDiabloKiller, Immortal Phantom, PinkPixie37, and MarieFay for reviewing. Right now I'm going to reply to reviews in the beginning of each chapter but I might start replying to them individually. I am not going to put a disclaimer in every chapter so if you want to see the disclaimer go back to chapter 1. **

**HermioneWeasleyFan-Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**abercrombie18-I'm really glad you like it so far. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**chanteleeeberry-I finally updated! LOL Thank you for reviewing.**

**HerFathersJoy-Thank you for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**

**AznDiabloKiller-I'm so glad you like it. Harry is going to be mentioned this chapter but he will not make an appearance until Chapter 3 or 4. And he will be paired with Ginny.**

**Immortal Phantom-I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**PinkPixie37-You're right Hermione was wearing a jean skirt. I also love Hermione and Ron as a couple. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**marie fay-I'm glad you liked it. And I'm glad you like my idea about the pregnancy test. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Now on with the chapter:**

**Chapter 2**

"You're not pregnant," Ginny looked at Hermione with disappointment and sympathy.

"No, I'm pregnant," Hermione said quietly not looking at Ginny.

"But then what's the matter. I thought you wanted a baby."

"I do. But Ginny I'm two months pregnant," Hermione said looking at Ginny like it was the most obvious thing in the world why she was upset.

"Sooo," Ginny said slowly, not understanding why Hermione was so upset about being two months pregnant.

"Ron and I were only married ONE month ago," Hermione screamed hysterically. "I promised myself I wouldn't get pregnant before I got married and now look at me I broke that promise to myself and got pregnant before I was married."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said comfortingly. "It's not that big of a deal. At least you were engaged."

"You're right it. It's not that big of a deal. I don't know what got into me," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione," Ginny said soothingly, "you're pregnant. Your hormones are going haywire. You're bound to have mood swings."

"You're right, Ginny. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby," Hermione said excitedly with a huge smile on her face. "I'm going to be a mum."

"Oh, congratulations, Hermione," Ginny squealed giving her friend a huge, bone-crushing hug. "I am so happy for you. I'm gonna be an aunt. I still cannot believe that Ron is the first out of all the Weasley's to become a father. Unbelievable. Speaking of Ron when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I guess tonight. I'll also have to tell my mum and dad, your parents, your brothers and their wives and girlfriends, and Harry."

"Hey," Ginny said suddenly. "Why don't you invite them over for dinner on Saturday. Then you can tell them all at once."

"That's a good idea, Gin. I'll call my mum and dad tonight to invite them, and can you ask your mum, dad, your brothers, and Harry if they can come over to our apartment for dinner on Saturday around seven."

"Sure. What are you gonna cook?"

"I don't know I'll go shopping tomorrow morning for food but for now let's go look around Diagon Alley."

Ginny and Hermione were gone seconds later with a loud pop. With another pop, they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Let's go to Fred and George's shop. We can look around there and invite the twins to dinner Saturday."

The two girls made their way out of the Leakey Cauldron and down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley until they reached Weasley's Wizarding Weezes. They entered the jam-packed store and weaved their way to the front counter where a red-haired boy was standing.

"Hermione, long time no see."

"Hi Fred. Where's George?" Hermione asked.

"Hello to you too," Ginny said irritably.

"Oh, hi little sis. Didn't see you there. You would think that with red hair, you would stand out more but you blend right into the crowd."

"Oh, very funny," Ginny shot back.

"So what brings you here at 10:30 when you should be at work?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Well, since I seem to be completely out of this conversation, I'm gonna look around. Although I shouldn't buy anything with how I'm being ignored," Ginny said haughtily marching off.

"Actually I was wondering if you and George would like to come over to have dinner at our apartment Saturday at seven? We're going to invite my parents, your parents, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Percy and all of their wives and girlfriends."

"George and I would love to come for dinner Saturday and I'm sure Angelina and Alicia will come too. So, we'll see you at seven?" Fred told Hermione turning back to the customers in the store.

"Seven it is. Say hi to George, Angelina, and Alicia for me," Hermione waved at Fred walking away from the counter in search of Ginny.

Hermione found Ginny in front of a cage of Pygmy Puffs. "Gin, don't you already have a Pygmy Puff? You know, Arnold."

"I know I'm just waiting for you while you talk to that bird-brain I have for a brother," Ginny said still angry about being completely ignored by her brother.

"Alright well lets go have lunch and then go shopping. I also need to stop by a muggle grocery store to pick up some food for Saturday and some food for tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"I'm gonna make something special for Ron seeing as I'm gonna tell him tonight and its our one month anniversary."

"Hermione, Ron is going to be thrilled. And don't tell Ron I said this but I think he'll make the best father out of all my brothers."

"Aww, Gin, that's really sweet. And you're right Ron will be thrilled and he will make a terrific father."

Hermione and Ginny then spent the next five hours eating at The Leakey Cauldron and shopping in Diagon Alley. At three-thirty they Apparated back to Hermione and Ron's apartment.

"Hermione, which room is gonna be the baby's room?" Ginny asked looking around at the apartment.

"I think the guest bedroom but I'm not sure yet I might clear out the office and move that stuff to the guest bedroom."

"Oh my gosh," Ginny exclaimed suddenly.

"What!"

"It's already 3:30. I told Mum I'd be back at three to help with dinner. I have to go Mione. I'll see you tomorrow at seven for dinner and I'll ask Mum and Dad and my brothers and Harry if they can come."

"Alright. See ya later, Gin" Hermione called out as Ginny Disapparated with a loud pop.

_I'd better get dinner ready since Ron is going to be home at five. _Hermione thought to herself. Hermione spent the next hour and a half getting dinner ready and setting the dining room table. Just as she was placing the last fork on the table Ron walked in the front door.

**A/N Well there's the second chapter. Please R&R and tell me if you liked it or have any suggestions. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of slow and uneventful but the next chapters will be more interesting. The next chapter you'll find out Ron's reaction to the news and possibly the rest of the Weasley's and Granger's reactions I haven't decided if I'm gonna put the Saturday night dinner in Chapter 3 or Chapter 4. I will try my best to update not this Friday but next Friday. But I do not know if I will be able to because I have a MAJOR test next Tuesday. It determines whether or not I pass this year so I'll be studying for that. Again PLEASE R&R! It is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back! I apologize for not updating in so long, but it's a new year, so I'll try to be better about updating. I understand if no one is reading anymore, because I haven't updated in so long. Anyway here is the third chapter; I finished it sooner than I thought. Read and review! But before we get to the chapter, I'm going to give you guys a list of all the Weasley's and Granger's and their husbands/wives/girlfriends/boyfriends/fiancées.**

**Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour (now Weasley)-_married_ We all know their story so I'm not going to go into detail with them.**

**Charlie Weasley and Ana Bochinsky-_engaged_ Charlie met Ana while in Romania. Ana is a muggle Romanian and was surprised to learn about the Wizarding world when Charlie asked her to marry him, but said yes, because she loved him so much.**

**Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater (now Weasley)-_married_ Again we know about Percy and Penelope, but I'm still going to give some background info. Before the final battle, Percy realized his mistake and apologized to his family. It took a couple of months, but they accepted him back into their family. Percy and Penelope were married three months before the Trio graduated.**

**Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson-_dating_ Again we know Fred and Angelina's story from the books. There isn't really much else to add.**

**George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet-_dating_ There story is pretty much the same as Fred and Angelina's. Not much to add.**

**Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (now Weasley)-_married_ I'm not going to tell you about them, because then what would be the point in me writing this story:D**

**Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter-_dating_ We know their story, too, but I'll add a little bit on to it. Harry and Ginny got together after the Final Battle.**

**George Granger and Shirley Mitchell (now Granger)-Hermione's parents. That's pretty much all you need to know about them.**

**Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett (now Weasley)-Ron's parents, of course. We pretty much no everything we need to know about them.**

**Other Background Info:**

**Neville, Luna, Draco, Gabrielle, and others were killed during the war. (I had to kill off some people during the war :( and I couldn't bring myself to kill of any of the Weasley's, although I was tempted with Percy.)**

**Ginny was severely injured during the war, but she made an almost full recovery. The healers think that she might not be able to have kids.**

**That's all I can think of now, but if I think of more I'll add it.**

**Now on with the story. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione watched Ron walk in the front door. She noticed he was carrying a bouquet of red roses. She smiled to herself and went to greet him.

"Hi, Mione," Ron said as he kissed her on her cheek. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Hermione took Ron's jacket from him and hung it on the coat rack by the door. "Why, Ronald Weasley, you remembered our one month anniversary." Hermione teased, looking at the bouquet he still held in his hand.

"How could I forget such an important day?" Ron smiled at handed Hermione the bouquet, who went to put it on in a vase on the table. "I see you made dinner. It smells wonderful."

"Thanks. It's your favorite, spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread." Hermione and Ron sat at the table and ate dinner. They finished an hour later and went to sit on the couch in the living room to talk, while they drank tea.

"Ron?" Hermione said, suddenly becoming quite nervous. "I-I have something to tell you." She looked down at her fumbling hands in her lap.

"Hermione, what's the matter? I thought you said you were feeling better."

"Oh, nothing's _wrong_, exactly. I just have some news for you." Hermione paused, and then began again. "I went to St. Mungos today. And, Ron I'm…Ron I'm pregnant."

Ron just sat there stunned for a moment, when a huge grin broke out on his face. He pulled Hermione in for a deep kiss. When they broke apart, he exclaimed, "That's great, Mione! We're going to be parents! You're going to be a mum!"

"What about you? You're going to be a dad! I didn't exactly create this baby on my own." Hermione sighed in relief, putting her hand on her stomach. "I was so afraid you going to be upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset? We've always wanted kids, Mione. Sure, I didn't expect it to be this soon, but I'm thrilled! Beyond thrilled. Mione, you know that you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Ron. I don't know why I was upset, it was silly."

"So, when is the baby due?"

"In seven months. On March 5."

"But that means, you're two months pregnant. We've only been married one month. That means, the baby was conceived on…"

"Yep, June 3. The day your parents threw us that engagement party." Hermione nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione," Ron whined. "Let's go somewhere else. It's too crowded in here and everyone keeps talking to us."

"Ron," Hermione laughed. "It's _our_ engagement party. They're supposed to talk to us."

"I know, but I want to be alone with you." Ron moaned kissing Hermione's neck. "Let's go up to my room."

"Ron," Hermione sighed as Ron continued to shower her face and neck with kisses. "We can't. What if someone notices we're gone?"

"No one's going to notice. We'll only be gone for a few minutes. Please?" Ron grinned at Hermione.

"Okay, but only for fifteen minutes," Hermione sighed, melting at the sight of his smile.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up off the couch and led her to the stairs. They reached Ron's room and Ron shut the door, while Hermione put a silencing charm on the room.

Ron pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her. Hermione moaned and ran her hands through Ron's hair, deepening the kiss. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and tried to pull her closer. She could feel him, hard, against her thigh. They stumbled towards the bed, both sitting down.

Ron fumbled at the buttons on Hermione's shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mione?" Ron whispered tickling her ear with his warm breath.

"Yes," Hermione moaned as a reply. Soon their clothes were discarded on the floor and the two fell back Ron's bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes later, Ron and Hermione were heading back to the party, straightening their clothes as they went. Both Ron and Hermione were smiling to themselves, when suddenly Hermione stopped causing Ron to bump into her. Ron put grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her from falling down the stairs.

"Hermione, what's wrong? I didn't hurt you did I?" Ron asked worriedly.

"No, Ron. You didn't hurt me. It's just that-that…" Hermione stuttered.

"That, what, Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

"Oh, Ron, neither of us cast the Contraceptive Charm!" Hermione whispered loudly.

Ron wrapped Hermione in a hug and said, "Don't worry about it, Mione. Nothing's going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Responded Hermione's muffled voice from Ron's chest.

"Hermione, look at me." She glanced up at him. "I don't know for sure, but even if something does happen, we'll get through it. We're getting married in a month and I love you."

"You're right, Ron. And I love you, too." He kissed the top of her head and they made the rest of their way down to the living room.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked tapping her foot, arms crossed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOEnd FlashbackOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I told you we'd get through it, if this happened, didn't I?" Ron asked, grinning.

"You were right, Ron," Hermione said, then laughed. "How many times have I said that?"

"Funny," Ron said sarcastically. "So, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well, I was thinking tomorrow," Hermione told Ron, sheepishly. "I kind of already invited everyone over for dinner."

"Okay, so tomorrow it is."

"Ron, we have so much to do before the baby gets here. We have to buy furniture, clean out the office or spare bedroom, buy all of the baby's stuff, pick out names, which by the way I don't want to find out if we're having a boy or a girl," Hermione started counting the items out on her fingers. She started to get up as she said, "I've better make a list."

"Hermione," Ron said gently, grapping her wrist and pulling her down beside him. "Calm down. We have seven months. We can start this tomorrow. For now let's get to bed."

The two got up and headed to the bedroom. They got ready for bed and climbed under the sheets.

"G'night, Mione and g'night, Baby Weasley" Ron said kissing her and her stomach. "Oh, and I don't want to know if we're having a girl or boy either."

The two drifted off to sleep, thinking about their unborn child.

**A/N Well there's the third chapter. It wasn't my favorite, but I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if these chapters seem slow and kind of boring, but their necessary to the plot, but it will pick up later on. Also I'm sorry, I had to raise the rating to T, I just wanted to be safe. The next chapter will be about the rest of their family's reactions. This is something you should know:**

**I have never been pregnant, so I'm sorry if that doesn't seem too real. I only know about it through books, classes, and relatives/friends.**

**Do you guys have any ideas for names for Ron and Hermione's baby? If you have any ideas, put them in your review. Girl and boy names, please.**

**That's pretty much it. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update, but it should be soon. Please review, I really appreciate. And as always, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm back! Again, I'm sorry the wait was so long, but I was not quite sure how to go about writing this chapter, not to mention school has been incredibly hectic. Things should get better about me updating though, because Science Fair is FINALLY over and it's near the end of school, so my teachers aren't giving us as much homework. But after suffering from a case of Writer's Block, I finally sat down and wrote this chapter. **

**I also just realized that Hermione's dad has the same name as one of the twins, so I'm changing his name to James. Oh, and please ignore my _horrible_ French accent for Fleur. I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hermione woke Saturday morning to find the spot next to her on the bed empty. She climbed out of bed, glanced at the clock, and made her way to the kitchen.

On the table she found a cup of coffee, a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, kept warm by a Heating Charm, and a note written in Ron's messy scrawl. Hermione walked over to the table smiling and picked up the note and began to read.

_Mione,  
__I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you get ready for tonight's dinner, but McAlistor called for an early, unexpected practice. I'll be back by five.  
__Love,  
__Ron  
__PS I hope you enjoy breakfast._

Hermione sighed and began eating the breakfast Ron made for her, while reading the Saturday issue of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

Just as Hermione finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes, an owl tapped on the window above the sink. She walked over and opened the window and reached out to take the two letters the owl held. After the owl flew away, she closed the window and opened the first letter, which was from her parents.

_Hermione and Ron,  
__We would love to come to dinner tonight! It's always such a pleasure seeing you two and the rest of the Weasley's. We will see you at seven, tonight.  
__Love,  
__Mum and Dad_

Smiling, she opened the second letter from Ginny.

_Hermione,  
__Good news! Mum and Dad, as well as the rest of the family will be over to your apartment at seven for dinner.  
__Can't wait to see you,  
__Soon-to-be-Aunt Ginny_

Hermione laughed and went to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione found herself at the grocery store, shopping for tonight's dinner. After wandering around the store, trying to decide on what to cook, she picked up some hotdogs and buns, deciding this was the easiest thing to cook for eighteen people (including herself and Ron).

By the time Hermione arrived home, it was already four o'clock. She put the food away and went to the office to make a list of things that her and Ron would need to do before the baby arrived. She was so busy making the list that she didn't even hear Ron Apparate home and she jumped when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched. "You nearly game me a heart attack."

"Hello to you, too!" Ron laughed. "What are you making a list of?"

"Things we need to do before the baby arrives," Hermione replied standing up and kissing him. "How was practice?"

"Long. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you go shopping. I wish McAlistor wouldn't keep calling these surprise practices. It's not fair to you."

"Don't worry about it. When I first started my job, I did the same thing. And you and the Cannons need all the practice you can get with the World Cup being a little over six months away. And don't worry about the shopping, either. You can help me cook, instead."

"What d'you decide on?"

"Hotdogs. I figured that would be the easiest thing to cook for everyone."

"Sounds great."

* * *

Hermione and Ron spent the next hour and forty-five minutes cooking the food and enlarging the dining room table so everyone could have a place to sit. Just as Ron was taking the last of the hotdogs off of the grill, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Hermione said, setting the plate she was carrying on the table and walking over to answer the door.

"Bill! Fleur! Come in, come in!" Hermione greeted, ushering them into the living room.

" 'ermione it eez so nice to zee you, too! 'ow 'ave you been?" Fleur said.

"I'm sorry we're early, Hermione." Bill said, kissing his sister-in-law on the cheek.

"Oh, it's fine. Bill, Ron's out on the balcony if you wanted to go see him. Fleur, how about you and I go sit in the living room while we wait for the others?"

Just as Hermione and Fleur sat down on the couch, the doorbell chimed again. This time it was Harry, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Fifteen minutes later, after everyone had arrived, except Percy, who was tied up at the Ministry, but would be arriving later, the group sat down to dinner.

* * *

Dinner was very festive and lively, to say the least. Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Ron, who sat at one end of the table, were discussing last weeks Quidditch results. Mr. Granger was telling Mr. Weasley all about Muggle electronics ("So you're saying that they actually put people _inside_ the telly!"). Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were swapping stories about their children's childhoods. Fred and George were telling Ana, who sat there fascinated, all about their joke shop. Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, Penelope, and Fleur sat at the other end of the table and were discussing work, sharing the latest Wizarding World gossip, and talking about their husbands or boyfriends.

Their chatter was so loud that no one noticed the doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of Percy. After a couple of minutes, Penelope thought she heard something and got up to let Percy in.

* * *

The groups continued their discussions for another half hour or so, when Hermione and Ron caught each other's eye and silently agreed that it was time to tell the family the news. They both stood up and walked to the head of the table.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please?!" Ron shouted over the loud chatter. Everyone got quiet and looked over to where Ron and Hermione were standing.

"Uh," Hermione began nervously. "The reason Ron and I invited you all over here tonight was that we have some news to share with you." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently, encouraging her to continue.

"We found out yesterday, that we're going to…I mean, I'm…we're going to have a…a baby," Hermione stuttered.

The two of them looked at the crowd of faces that was their family and friends. Everyone looked shocked and then all at once, they smiled and started talking all at once.

"I'm going to be a Grandmum?"

"Congratulations, son!"

"My little girl is going to be a Mummy!"

"Ron? A dad? Are you sure?"

"When is it due?"

"Do you 'ave names picked out?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each and smiled, happy that their family was taking the news so well.

"Yes, Mum, you are going to have a grandbaby. Thanks, Dad! Shirley, you're daughter is going to be a fantastic Mum. _Yes_, Fred and George, we're sure. The baby is due March 5, James. No, we don't have any names picked out, yet, Fleur," Ron answered everyone.

* * *

After another hour of everyone congratulating Ron and Hermione, Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley announced that everyone should leave, so that Hermione could get some rest.

"Congratulations 'ermione and Ron," Fleur and Bill said, hugging Ron and Hermione goodbye.

"You'll both be great parents," Charlie and Ana said, as they walked through the door.

"Congratulations," Percy and Penelope told them, before leaving.

"Don't let Hermione boss you around, too, much, Ron," the twins teased, before leaving with their girlfriends.

"My son is having a baby!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, giving her son and daughter-in-law bone-crushing hugs, before being ushered out the door by her husband.

"Call if you need anything, sweetie. You, too, Ron," Mrs. Granger told her daughter and son-in-law, giving them both hugs and then leaving with her husband.

When Ginny and Harry were about to leave, Hermione and Ron stopped them.

"We wanted to ask you something before you two left," Ron told them.

"We want you two to be the god parents of our baby," Hermione explained. "Will you?"

"Will we? Of course, we will, won't we Harry? Not only am I going to be an aunt, but I'm going to be a god mother!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You don't have to choose me you know," Harry told them. "You can choose some one else."

"Harry James Potter! Why on earth would we choose some one else to be the god-father of our child? You have been our best friend since we were eleven years old! Now you tell us that you will be the god father, right now!" Hermione yelled.

"Okay," Harry grinned. "I would _love_ to be the god father." And with that Harry and Ginny hugged Ron and Hermione goodbye and flooed back to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione walked over to the couch and sunk into it.

"Tired?" Ron asked, sitting down next to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Mhmm," Hermione nodded, snuggling into Ron's chest, then she looked up at him. "Ron? Are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm thrilled, Mione! I have a beautiful wife, who is carrying my child. A fantastic family. Great parents-in-law. A wonderful job. A terrific apartment. And did I mention a beautiful wife, who is carrying my child? I'm beyond happy, Mione! Why? Are you happy?"

"Yes, yes, I am. For all the reasons you mentioned and more. Thank you for being you, Ron Weasley." Hermione leaned up and kissed him.

"Come on, love, we should get to bed. It's nearly eleven o'clock."

The pair walked to their bedroom and fell asleep, completely happy.

* * *

**A/N Well, that was the fourth chapter. I'm not too happy with how it turned out, but it works. I just thought it was a little slow and kind of boring, but it had to be in there. The next chapter should be better. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, hopefully within 1-2 weeks.**

**Thank you, so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm going to start replying individually to reviews as I have _just_ figured out that you can do that (I felt so _stupid_ when I realized that).**

**Anyway, please read and review. Constructive criticism and tips and plot suggestions are _always_ welcome. And I'm still accepting names for the baby, as I have not decided on a name, yet (although I really like all of the names that have been suggested so far); boy and girl names please.**

**Like I said, I'm going to try my _best_ to have faster updates. And once summer vacation arrives, the updates will be a _lot_ faster.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling, now! LOL! Review please! I really appreciate it.**


End file.
